Mr Emo Much!
by Macapril3034
Summary: Sakura Haruno a new transferred student to Konoha High, she had passion in Martial Arts so much and different from other girls as she not feminine at all except her 'madly blushing' attitude. In new school she met her match opponent in Martial Arts who's then became her own boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Will chemistry between this two young love works out?
1. Chapter 1 : From acquaintance to lovers

_**Minty: Alert! Just a reminder to you guys that I'm new about writing this stuff so any mistake**_

_**or bad storyline, hope my apology is accepted ^_^**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS! **_

* * *

"O-haiyo gozaimasu!" Sakura Haruno greeted her whole new classmates and began to introduce herself in detail as she is entitled as the 'new student'. All eyes on her except the cold-emotion less Sasuke Uchiha who practically mind his own business and not paying a single attention to what is exactly going on at that right moment in the class. It is not because she isn't pretty; in fact she had the flawless smooth skin, perfect face featured, lighten bright green emerald eyes, plump lips, long silky pink hair although her style is not feminine at all with hoodie grey sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of light blue converse sneakers.

"Thank you, Ms. Haruno for your background sharing" Kakashi sensei said in pleased, "Now have a seat next to Mr. Uchiha right there" he appointed to Sasuke who barely noticed Sakura existence until she pull the desk chair to sit. Sakura aware that most of the girls in her class seem felt dissatisfied about her sitting beside him but she just pretended like nothing happen.

"..Hey" Sakura tried to approached Sasuke

"…" remain still in his sit without gave any respond

_Okay.. rude much, _"So…I'm Sakura Haruno if you don't catch my name just now"

"…"

_One is okay, but twice.. dude you seriously try my patient _"ahem… what's yours?"

"…"

_That's it Mr. arrogant! _"emo-much" Sakura mumble before focus on Kakashi sensei lecture. Sasuke glared at her after heard her mumbling about him being emo then he instantly move from his place, slung up his beg and proceed his step to Kakashi,

"I'm off to practiced now"

"Alright, off you go then! Take your time for practicing in order to make our school proud!" Kakashi cheerfully encouraged Sasuke as he had stepped forward to get out from the class.

Meanwhile Sakura just busy cursing him right after he left his class, "whatever emo-much dude, I'm not even interested in getting to know you either!" she kept on mumbling to herself not knowing that she actually put her attention to him at this moment.

SASUKE POV:

_Man… why does her simple words stuck in my head and keep repeating over and over again, 'Emo-much', she said that I'm emo? Yeah right, now even the new comers see me as an emo dude. The hell, I can't forget about her face although I've only glared at her once, like she had put a spelled or something on me. Sakura…_

**The school bell rang; the first class session has ended**

Later, here come super-hyper student council president who's entered the class, gave a whole speech about the school upcoming events including the clubs that were provided in the school as it's the New Year school session so he eagerly encouraged all of Konoha High students to participate highlighted to the new comers.

"Are there any new student in my class this year?!" Naruto announced, Sakura raised her hand at his statement.

"Great! Nice pink hair! What's your name? Which clubs do you prefer? Sports? Poetry? Maybe cooking? Oh-oh arts? So what would it be-" He said it out in one breath which caused Ino to interrupted him "Shut it dobe! You can't shoot random question at once!" she yelled.

"Sorry Ino-chan, anyway welcome I guess" he grinned

_I've met a hyper-active one type too today _"Well…um, first from all you can call me Sakura. Thank you for the compliment and about the clubs thing I more interested in sports or maybe martial arts. Thank you for welcoming me. Am I already answered your question kaichou?"

"Woah.. I guessed so" he fascinated at how she managed to catch up with his fast-talk as there's not many of them who can.

"By the way the name is Naruto" he saluted her with two fingered "So sports club kind of lame here, but! I'm sure martial arts suited you well Sakura-chan! The meeting will be held this evening, can't wait to meet you there!"

**Later, in the evening; Martial Arts Club meeting,**

_I guessed this is where the meeting will be held,… _before proceed her step to entered the class she tied up her hair and put on her hoodie. As she entered the class, in her disbelief, she saw Sasuke whose busy practicing his martial arts. Every move that he made showing perfection in each technique that he applied, through her eyes and based on her mastering in knowledge of martial arts it is too flawless to catch any mistake of his action. Her step is frozen as she is too stunned to watch Sasuke during his practiced. She stands still until Naruto came;

"Yo Sakura-chan!" he tapped her shoulder "you came early!" he grinned

Her inner scream due to Naruto sudden existence, in swift movement she turned to faced him and give soft smile in returned. At this moment, Sasuke also pay attention to Naruto and Sakura which made him realized that she been watching him throughout his practiced just now. Feeling annoyed and irritated of being watched, he then decided to approach them.

"Hey there teme!" Naruto greeted Sasuke

_Here she came, the girl who can't leave my thought from thinking about her most of the time, _"You…what are you doing here?" Sasuke coldly questioned Sakura and ignored Naruto

_The hell…what else I'm been doing here if it not for this meeting! _"What that's supposed to mean?" she said uninterested with his cold attitude

"Don't you get it? Its martial arts here" _Pretty girl like her had interest in martial arts? Get real!_

"So?"

"So you should been with other clubs that suited you smart-head" he said a little bit harsh. _She can't be serious?_

_You really are getting on my nerve! _"Since when this club only for male? I supposed there is no gender options required as been told by Naruto." She tried to reply his question calmly

"Hn." He smirked "He only told the rules, but I will decide about the members"

"Cool, how should I proved to you that I'm qualified to be one of Martial Arts Club members?" she question furiously and crossed her arms.

Naruto who's only watch the conversation decided to interrupted as he manage to figured out what Sasuke had plan to do,

"Wait teme- you can't be serious! Don't be too harsh-" he panicked.

"Shut-it kaichou" he stated.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she can't stand his ego anymore.

"Hn." He smirked devilishly by her eager action "Show me your skills in martial arts by having a match with me" he stated, smirking to her disbelief expression "Do you up for this challenge Sa-ku-ra?" he continued, her eyes widen due to her name is been mentioned as she thought he didn't catch up her name before.

"Teme, don't do this again to new comers. Can't you see that we are lacking of members, it's barely four of us if we include Neji and Temari-chan!" Naruto begged to Sasuke whose non-stop glaring at Sakura.

"Mou-daijoubou kaichou." She stated, returning the cold glared that Sasuke gave to her, pointing to Sasuke "It's on Mr. Emo-much!" she smirked which caused Sasuke and Naruto to startled a bit.

"Hn." He smirked back "it's Sasuke".

"Kaichou, we need you to be the match witness between me and Sa-su-ke as the other members is not here yet" she stated, Sasuke smirked at her tease.

"Hai- Sakura-chan!"

The match between Sasuke and Sakura become serious as Sasuke noticed that she indeed had talent and skills in martial arts. She manage to avoid from being touch-down on the floor by him, block his fist and kick for several times, dodged from being hit; in fact she able to place her fist on him although just once. During this match, her well tied-up hair had been loosening due to avoid from being griped by Sasuke which led him to pull her hair band. The match almost in Sakura side when she manages to flipped Sasuke from her back and held him on floor but he is too good to be losing as he takes over Sakura by being on top of her. Sasuke win the match as he trapped Sakura wrist and leg from made any movement. At this current positioned, he can't helped to noticed how beautiful she was to be under him with her hair beautifully spread on the wood floor and her panting breath including those intense light green emerald glaring at him due to unable to win the match.

"Sasuke win!" Naruto shouted "Now, now teme you can loosen your grip on her"

Sasuke released Sakura then stand straighten. Sakura still in sit positioned so Sasuke give a hand to help her up but she only sparred him a glared then stand up by herself. Sasuke only smirked at her action.

"Sakura-chan, I'm impressed with your move!" Naruto grinned.

"Arigatou- but I'm not the winner" she said in lower tone where Naruto and Sasuke barely able to catch what she been saying. She tied-up her hair back, put on her hoodie and precedes her step almost out of the class where Sasuke called her out.

"…what?" she not faced him.

"…you can join this club" he said with his usual cold attitude.

"…and why was that? Can't you see that I'm lose to you just now?"

"It's not about that match-"

"Then what else?!" she interrupted "just what you had decided, in order to be a member of this club I should able to win over you which I am not so congratulation"

"…"  
"That's not what I'm said-"

"Whatever" she interrupted again "nice having a match with you, goodbye kaichou" then she left them.

"Teme I think you messed with the wrong girl this time" Naruto tapped Sasuke shoulder

"Hn." Sasuke emotion less expression responds. _Sakura… she is indeed different from other girls that I've met. She is annoyed but it seems something about her made me so attracted to get to know her even better starting from today. _

"Dobe…"

"Yes teme?"

"…I'll make sure she is one of Martial Arts Club members"

SAKURA POV:

_Sasuke! What's wrong with him? Trying to get in my way although I'm not messing with him before! I will make sure that I'm not joining this club as long as he is there as members, brags about how well he is! Hmph! _

**At Haruno place;**

Sakura had been living with her grandparents since 10 years ago after her family involved with a tragic accident which caused both of her parents' death. Luckily as Haruno is well-fortune descendant, Oji-san and Aima-san willingly to take care of her and let her live with them.

"I'm home Oji-san, Aima-san"

"My dear, you not drive to school on your first day?" Aima-san asked.

"No, I'm preferred walking then driving Aima-san. In fact it can help improving my stamina level" she smiled.

"That's good intention, I belief you entered Martial Arts Club in that school?" Oji-san questioned Sakura.

_Oh great… about that club _"Hai- Oji-san, you know that I'm not keen on other stuffs right? You've trained me since 10 years ago which made me feel this skills already in my blood!" she giggled.

Both Sakura grandparents feel great to have her with them.

**The next day; at school,**

As usual, she would wear comfortable hoodie sweater, pair of skinny jeans and converse sneakers just with different colours combination.

BANG! Sakura closed her locker door and locked it securely after finished packed up her things. Temari and Neji approach her while she in her way to her class,

"Hey, you are Sakura right?"

_Okay, now what… _"That's my name, and you are?"

"Right, forget about that sorry, I'm Temari and this black haired guy here is Neji"

_Wait, Temari and Neji? I've heard those names before, but I can't recall about it… _"Oh, so anything you want to talk about with me or what?" She puzzled.

"Okay here goes nothing, we've heard that your performance in martial arts is outstanding so why don't you join our Martial Arts Club then?"

_Now I'm remembered, Naruto did mention both of their name as MAC members, does this have something to do with that emo-much dude?... _"I'm pleased to be invited but something told me that I'm not suited enough to become one of you guys, so I guessed this matter is settled then. I'm off to my class now"

"but-"

"I'm so sorry but I'm really in hurried" she interrupts "nice meeting you guys" she left for class

"Okay.. Neji I thought I can simply help Sasuke but I guess he needs to fix this by himself"

"I know right…"

Sasuke watch from a distance where his friends failed to make Sakura joining their club which caused him more annoyed with her hard-to-get act. He almost out of idea how to make her interested in joining MAC again like before.

"Fine, you want to play a game with me.." Sasuke mumble to himself

**In the school swimming pool area;**

As this school sports performance is kind of lame, hence area that related to sports event like gym, field, swimming pool and etc. is lack of students and most of the time could be no one at all. Sakura on the opposite side love to spend her free time doing exercises and hangout at those places. Where in one particular evening, she decided to do some swim activities,

SPLASH! "Hah.. It's so relaxing here." She so into her peaceful mind state where she thought there would be no one would interrupt her here as the previous class she been questioned by several students of same question to joining MAC. Actually, Sasuke had been following her the whole day because she kept on rejected to join the club so he plan on making her agreed in a hard way. He had planned it all day, and now he just need to waited for the right moment to face her.

After Sakura had spent hours in the pool, she then head to the dressing room and completely not knowing Sasuke had prepared by hide himself in one of the lockers. However, Sasuke finally realized that if he kept hiding like that, he might cause Sakura to accuse him peeking her purposely. So, while Sakura busy packing her stuff at the locker, Sasuke approached from her back and land his hand on the locker door causing it to close in a bang. Sakura startled and immediately turned to face him.

"Sasuke?!" she panicked and tried to cover her wet swimming suit with her towel "What on earth are you doing in here?!" she almost screamed

Sasuke can't help to not noticed that her body figured is totally appealing due to her wet stated but he tried to maintained his sight to her eye level, "You like to play hard-to-get Sakura?" he said calmly. He land his other hand which causing her to be trapped between him and the lockers.

Sakura felt heat is filled up her face, but she make sure her glare is stay strong and not show any weakness to his sudden act, "I don't know what are you talking about!"

"Hn." He smirked. "Why is it so hard for you to join the club?" he raised one of his eyebrow, "Is it fun to make others think badly of me as school MAC presenter?"

"I'm not the one who starts this cold-war!" she gritted her teeth.

"Cold-war?" he chuckled. "Do you want a rematch with me?"

She turned her head away from his gaze, "There's no need for a rematch"

Sasuke cupped her face and make her to look at him again, "So, will you join the club?"

Sakura stare at Sasuke for a moment, "….I don't know"

"Why?"

"…I just don't know" she looked away again.

"….Okay" he let his hand to be on his side and stand straight, "Listen…, I know I'm off limit in the last time we met, so.. I'm…I'm sorry, just don't hold back your passion in martial arts because of this stupid matter. We… no, well I really hope you can be one of us…" then he left Sakura who still can't make up her decision yet.

_Finally, he gets rid of his ego this time... Silly emo…can't you be nice like this all of the time? _She smiled to herself as Sasuke treated her in different manner this time.

**In MAC class;**

The activities of martial arts practices went as usual, every members busy improving their technique. Sasuke seem to be so serious with his training this time which caused others suspicious with him.

"Sasuke, have you talked with Sakura?"

"Hn." He stops his training for a while, "indeed Temari"

"So teme, when will Sakura-chan come?" Naruto questioned cheerfully.

"Do you actually succeed in persuading her to join this club?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stare at the wood floor for a while, letting his club members puzzled, "I don't-"

A sudden opening of door sound caused all of them to stop chatting and focusing to the door, waiting to see who came. Pink hair swaying with the wind; she is none others pink haired girls Sakura Haruno.

"Um.. hey, I'm wonder that perhaps I still had the chances to join this club?" she sheepishly smiled.

"…." CRICK – CRICK (cricket sound = silent)

All of them startled to notice sudden presence of Sakura which caused them to stare at her without blinking and remain silent.

_Did I said something harsh or wrong just now? Hello… anyone alive here? _"Okay, I guessed not... So I'm better off then-"

"Wait!" finally Naruto voice up after he realized others kept on being silent, "Of course, you are one of us now Sakura-chan! Come, come!" he grinned

Sakura get closer to them, tugging her hair behind her ear. She experimented each of their face before start the conversation, "I want to say thank you for giving me this opportunistic to learn more about martial arts with you guys" she smiled happily "Thank you, Naruto, Temari, Neji and…" she looked at Sasuke "thank you Sasuke-kun" continue smiling.

The end '-kun' prefix that Sakura put after mentioned Sasuke name, make him shock and happy at the same time but he didn't expressed it out. "Welcome to our club" he answered in return and smiled.

Their training session began as usual, sharing new techniques and improvise their skills is now became the five members of MAC daily routine. Until the end of the day; Temari and Neji had go home early,

"Kaichou, is this training session will be held daily?" Sakura questioned to Naruto

"Hai- Sakura-chan, right in the evening like usual. So, off to home then aren't we? Wait, Sakura-chan aren't you drive to school?"

_Shoot!... _"Well... I... um... Actually I'm preferred walking to school" she smiled hoping this answer is not sound weird.

"Hontoni?! Your place must be near ne?"

"It's located at Crystal View, not far from here though-"

"Hn." Sasuke interrupted "What is your math grade?"

"Math?" both Sakura and Naruto puzzled.

"Dobe, if I'm not mistaken Sakura might took 30 minutes to reach here" he looked at Sakura.

"Ne really Sakura-chan?! You shouldn't walk to school then!"

"Gosh, it's not that tired or hard to walk" she hissed, glared at Sasuke and crossed her arm.

"Sakura-chan, you're one of us now. Although walking is not exhausting, you should considered your safety as a girl" he hold Sakura shoulders "So to solved this matter, you should take a lift with Sasuke as he bring his car to school today-"

"Who?" her eyes widen.

"Sasuke teme" he pointing to Sasuke "Teme take a good care of her okay?" he grinned then left both of them.

Sasuke watch Sakura while she wave goodbye to Naruto. She looked at Sasuke for a while, then start to walk passed him.

"Where are you heading Sakura?"

Sakura turned facing him and act dumb "Home, what else?" she controlled her nervous by tied up her hair and put on her hoodie before looked at him again "See you tomorrow then" waving her hand and start to walk again.

"Don't you hear what Naruto had said?" his voice caused her step to froze.

"I'm not deaf-"

"Then-"

"I prefer walking instead!" she insisted.

"Annoying-"he turn his gaze to the ground.

She glared at him once she heard him mentioned about her as annoying, "Silly emo-much! That nickname just so suited you well!" she yelled.

Sasuke get closer to Sakura "Stop it" he hissed.

"What?!"

"Those nickname, stop called me that-"

"You too!"

"What-"

"Stop called me annoying!"

"It's your fault for being stubborn"

"I'm not!"

"Then let me take you home"

"No-"

"Dobe make sure that I'm take care of you-"

"I wouldn't told him if you don't"

"Don't make it difficult or-"

"Or what?" she interrupt glaring at him deeply

Sasuke had enough arguing with her which caused him to held her in bridal style and put her in the passenger seat of his car. She squeaked at his sudden act.

"Sasuke-"she noticed his glare is different now as it full of seriousness, it makes her unable to finish her sentence

"Don't move" he coldly growl before closing the passenger door. Sasuke drove the car and ignored her protest. "Is it Crystal View?" he asked coldly.

"…" she remained quiet.

"Sakura, is your home at Crystal View?"

"You heard it just now don't you!"

"Hn. I just want a confirmation."

"Silly emo-much" she mumble to herself.

"What?-" he glared at her.

"Nothing" avoids from making eye contact with him and play with her thumb instead.

"…Fine" continue focusing on the driving

They reach Sakura place, Sasuke well-known that this place was cost a fortune to purchase so he figured out Sakura is raised in well-rounded family.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow then-" she about to get off his car

"Sakura"

"Hm?" turned her head to faced Sasuke.

"We could go to school together starting from tomorrow" he stated calmly.

Her eyes widen due to his sudden suggestion "Um…If you don't mind, I prefer walk-"

He glared at her "I do mind if you insist to walk to school"

She bit her lips "Fine! I will bring my own car then!" instantly get out from his car and shut the door, stomping her feet to her house without looked back.

Sasuke smirked at her stubbornness, "Annoying but adorable" he said to himself.

**The next day; in class**

"Sakura-chan! Is it true that you drive to school this morning?" Naruto tapped Sakura shoulder.

"Hai-"

"Ou, what happened to 'Teme take a good care of her' ?" he elbowed Sasuke

"Hn." He only shrugged "Ask stubborn-head instead of me" not make eye contact at all with the other

"Who's stubborn-head?" Naruto puzzled

Sakura glared to Naruto then to Sasuke, "Ha! That's really funny, yesterday annoying and now stubborn-head!" she smirked, "Kaichou it's useless to ask Silly Emo-much" she added

It's Sasuke turn to glared at Sakura, "Don't start it" he warned

"I'm not!" pretend to act innocent and crossed her arm

"Okay…" Naruto don't want to interfere into their arguing "Ne Sakura-chan, let's have lunch recess together?" he tried to change the topics.

"Sure" she smiled

"Yosh! Let's go teme"

"Wait, he's too?"

"Yes, all of MAC members should have lunch together so that's include teme, Temari and Neji"

"…Alright"

Five of them are heading to their favourite lawn spot for lunch, while they are on their way Sakura bumped to someone that she familiar with. "Ouh… I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"Sakura?" Sasori grab Sakura arm to prevent her from fall

Sakura examined his face first before she could recall who was it, "Sa..Sasori..kun?" she stoned. The others are swarming with a lot of questions about how Sakura can recognize Sasori as she is new to this school.

"Yes! It's really you" he stared at her face for a while before pulled her into his arm and held her tightly "I missed you…"

"Wait I am-" she don't know what to do so she just stand still

Sasuke can't stand to watch him hugging her so he pulled her apart from him. "Dude, what's your problem?" Sasori questioned Sasuke.

He glared at him "Do you have any problem then?" without listening to what Sasori intend to said Sasuke dragged Sakura from him and proceed to their plan to have lunch at the lawn. Temari, Neji and Naruto followed them from back. Reaching to their spot, instead of having lunch, Sakura been questioned about what had happened.

"Sakura, who's that guy?" Temari is the first one to shoot the questioned followed by Neji, "Do you know him?" then Naruto also involved "Yeah, do you actually know whose he is? He had the nerve to hug you ne!" Sasuke didn't say a single words about it, he just sit under the tree which a bit distant from the others although he actually anxious and curious to know about that guy as well.

_How calm he also studied in this school…I'm doomed _"Guys… first, yes I know him. In fact…" she take a deep breath before continued "She used to be my boyfriend" she closed her eyes after finished explaining.

Naruto and Neji gave a 'what' expression as for Temari she had figured it out. Sasuke on the other hand felt sudden ache in his chest after hearing that fact. One of his hands grasps some grass on the lawn and forming a fist. "I guess I've shouldn't interrupted the lovers reunion just now" he stated coldly without making eyes contact with Sakura and the others.

Sakura eyes shoot opened, she looked at Sasuke "We're already break-up if you don't get my statement before!" spill out her irritated feeling of Sasuke words, _Why he must to messed up with my mood! Damn why I need to feel hurt after heard him saying like that about me and Sasori…_

Sasuke focus his gaze to Sakura "Hn." He smirked, "I bet you guys will be together again" _Do you wish them to be together back?! What's wrong with you Uchiha! Shit I can't even understand my own feelings…_

"Nonsense!" _Seriously, is that what you expect us to be? _

"Don't you heard him, 'I missed you' he claimed just now"

"So?!" she glared at him intensely

"So, congrats then" he smirked "he wants you back with him"

She bit her lips instead of respond to what he just said right away, she turned away from his gaze as she suddenly felt her eyes began to watery, "I will never be his girlfriend again after what he have done!" her tone stress on every words. She glared back at Sasuke, then at that moment her tear fell, "I'm sorry guys, I…I have to go" wipe off her tears and walked away.

Sasuke cursed himself for talk nonsense which caused her to be upset. Others who are witnessing both of them arguing decided to interfere. "What've you done?" Neji shook his head, "You better make-up with her Sasuke" Temari crossed her arms. Naruto get closer to Sasuke and motion his fist towards Sasuke chest, "I'm sure she felt hurt at here a lot!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Spare me that glare later dude! You owe Sakura-chan an apology right now and you better make it happen!" Naruto continued harshly. Sasuke don't have other choice than to fulfil what Naruto had said as he knows that he is can be unpredictable in anger mood.

SAKURA POV:

_Doesn't he have a clue that I'm might have feeling for him? Wait… Am I? I mean, did I actually like Sasuke? Oh god, how I can lie to my own feeling… all of his tease is like a thing that light up my day and I just love to have fight with him about it although we just knew each other… About Sasori, I'm so over him which I don't wish us to be together again. Please, let him understand… _

SASUKE POV:

_Where is she heading?! Thanks to my bad mouth, now what I'm supposed to do? She is nowhere to be found! Is she make-up with Sasori … No! She strictly objected about this just now! God Sasuke, be realistic and not blabber about ridiculous thing! Right now you should try harder to figure out where is she…Bingo! Might be at roof top because that's the place I will go whenever I'm not in the mood._

Sasuke follow his instinct by heading to the roof top, hoping to meet Sakura at there. Luck on his side as he manages to found her standing at the fence. He figured out that she might trying to make herself feel relax and calm. From the back view of her, he watch her silently before approach her, her long pink hair swaying in the wind rhythm, her shoulders move up and down probably still crying followed by her sobbing and hiccup.

His left hand held her right shoulder "Hey…"

She gasp and turn her head to see who had approached her "Wha..what..are..you doing…he..here?" speaking between her sobbing and hiccup.

He examined her face that shows her tears kept on falling; he knows that she must be really upset about what had happened so he pulled her into his arm and brushing her hair gently hoping that she would stop crying. "Sakura…Forget about what I've said before, I'm…" he whispered "I'm sorry…"

She buried her face in his chest; let the tears to falls endlessly and clutching his shirt to let him know that she's really hurt right now. He continues to brush her hair and stroking her back with his other hand "God…Sakura, would you mind tell me about this?" he sighed "Please…"

Upon hearing his begging to know the real story between Sasori and her, she tried to cool down. She pulled apart slightly from him before answering so that she could meet his gaze upon her "Okay, I'll only tell you once…"

"Hn." He nodded ensuring that he understands. They sit comfortably on the roof top pavements.

She wipe off her remaining tears and make herself calm before talk about her past, " About 10 years ago, after my parents died in an accident, my grandparents take care of me. They intend to help me forget about those tragic memories so we moved out to a place known as Sand Villa. Now I'm 19 so it's been almost 18 years we live back there. Everything about my life began at there, my childhood, school life…" she sighed before continued "Sasori, I met him as I entered high school."

He listened to her story carefully, "How foolish I was to believe his promised to protect me," her eyes start to watery again "He's actually a prince who's from a fairy tale that never came true!"

"What he had done?" Sasuke proclaimed, stare at her in the eye.

Sakura covered her face with both of her hands, sighing again "He…"she inhaled deep breath "Sasuke…he tried to take away my dignity in other words… rape me. In fact, he dares to invite his members to do that disgusting thing!" she fisted her hands, "Luckily I have those martial arts skills so I'm able to stop all of them from-".

Sasuke immediately wrapped his arm around her, "Stop! You don't have to explained anymore-"

"but-"she startled due to his sudden action.

"Sakura Haruno" he stated coldly

She bit her lip, rest her head on his shoulder and clutching his shirt, "but I want to let you know about this!" she insist, hold his shirt tight.

"I don't want to hear it-"

She start to cry for the second time of the day, sobbing "It's…it's about…me…y…you…don't…b…bother…to know?...Hm… Sasuke-kun" she softly whispered.

His eyes widen as she mentioned with prefix –kun at the end of his name, "I don't want to talk about your past anymore if it make yourself feel hurt" he pulled apart slightly to cupped her face with one of his hand and wipe off the tears, "Sakura Haruno…I cared about you, just let those harsh memories pass by and concerned more about present as well as the future ahead. You can count on me." He gives her soft smiled.

It's hard for her to believe that he actually cares about her, she stared at his eyes "Sasuke-kun, you should know that Sasori-" she unable to finished her words as he instantly captured her lips in order to make her stop talking when he heard she mentioned about Sasori. Sakura eyes widen and she seems can't register her mind that Sasuke is really kissing her right now. Sasuke noticed about her current shock state but it doesn't stop him to continue kissing her although she just froze. He let his eyes to remain shut during this unforgettable moment and lets his fine lips move in slow yet passionate pace in claiming her soft plump ones. While his hand still cupping her face, his thumb caress her smooth cheeks.

He gives her deep intense stare after release her lips, smirking at her already blushing face, "Guess this will stop you from talking" his thumb still caressing her cheeks.

Sakura can feel heat is creeping to her face, she figured that she is madly blushing as red as strawberry due to his statement. She open her mouth, try to protest about his action but her current state just kept her tongue paralyze thus unable to speak a single words.

He chuckled, amused to see her unexpected reaction, "God…you're little adorable thing!" with that he claimed her lips once again, pulled apart for seconds "I love you Sakura Haruno" he confess in between their lips then continue take over her lips. With that official confession from Sasuke, Sakura finally manage to gain her strength in giving respond to his kiss and let her eyes to flutter close. Her lips move in rhythm that match his, one of her hands caress his faces just like how he did to her. Sasuke smile between their passionate kissing moments as he realizes Sakura had respond to the kiss.

When they had pulled apart, Sakura still kept her eyes shut as she feel embarrassed to look at Sasuke after had kissing him. Sasuke still caressing her cheeks, he chuckled "Sakura, why you blushing so hard right now?" she just shook her head, he smiled "I love you" he confess again.

Sakura can't take the heat after hear him confessing again, in a swift move she buried her face in the crook of Sasuke neck, "Sasuke-kun"

"Hm?" he wrapped his arm around her.

"I…I…me… too" she bit her lips due to unable to return the right answer.

He smirked, "What is it?" he pretended not to understand what she exactly mentioned about.

She hit his arm playfully, "Sasuke-kun!... baka" she whispered.

He chuckled, "I supposed you not ready to say it yet, it's okay". She only nodded at his statement.

SAKURA POV:

_Sasuke-kun, I love you too…I wish I'm able to say this to you. _

**In class;**

Naruto, Temari and Neji figured out that Sasuke had recovered his mistake as they saw both of them can sit beside each other like usual. What they didn't know is their current relationship is more than friends. Their lessons with Kakashi sensei began.

Sakura noted down of the lectured given but she can't do it comfortably as Sasuke non-stop staring at her, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

"…Stop it"

"What?"

She glared at him for seconds then focused back on her notes, "Stop…staring" blushing at her statement.

"Hn." He kept on stare at her.

She grunts, put on her hoodie hoping to block Sasuke view from look at her, "Sasuke-kun, it's hard for me to focus on Kakashi sensei lesson if you non-stop staring at me".

"Okay"

"Thank you-"

"Then let me hold your hand instead" he smirked.

Sakura gasp at his statement, "Don't be ridiculous".

"I'm serious" he stated coldly.

_If this will make him stop from stare at me, so here we go… _"Al…alright" she let him intertwined their hands together but not making eyes contact with him, "Just…just stop staring…okay"

"Hn."

**Later that evening, they having Martial Arts Club like usual;**

Sasuke and Sakura walk together to the club this time although they didn't announce to others yet about their current relationship. Sakura can't protest about Sasuke action who's intended to hold her hands most of the time. The others member start to notice something had going on between them. Naruto is the one who start wants to find out about this suspicious thing;

"Ne, teme I noticed that you kept on holding Sakura-chan hand since Kakashi sensei class. Is there something had happened between both of you that Temari, Neji and me didn't know hm?" he elbowed Sasuke and grinning while raising one of his eyebrows. Temari and Neji on the other hands just waited for Sasuke to answered Naruto question, standing side by side.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto statement, "We actually-"

"Moe, Naruto! We should start practice right now aren't we" Sakura interrupted Sasuke and wouldn't let him finished his statement as she frantically rambles about random thing and pulled her hand from his grip, get away from all of them. He just smirked at her action as he knows well that she will be easily embarrassed and madly blushing when it comes to the 'us' topic.

"So? Is it means yes?" Temari asked.

"I guessed you guys may figure it out then" he smirking then head his way for the practice.

"It's yes then" Neji stated.

"Ne…teme, can't he just give us proper answer" Naruto growl.

"Naruto, he clearly agreed about what we had thought about them" said Temari.

"Yeah right, like 'I guess you may figure it out' is similar to 'Yes, we are dating' or 'Yes, we are together now'. It's totally different!" Naruto protest.

Temari and Neji had enough conversation with Naruto so they just ignored him, letting him immersed with his own thought.

Sasuke watch Sakura practice her martial arts skills from distant, crossing his arms and lean at the walls. Like Sakura, in his eyes her movement show perfection in each technique that she had applied. This time she didn't tied up her hair like usual, her hair move swiftly in each move which make Sasuke mesmerize. She didn't realize about this as she is too busy with her practice. After watch her for quiet sometimes, he decided to catch her attention by interrupting her during the practice.

He gets closer to her, "Hey…"

"What?" she kept on her practices.

"Let's have a match"

"That's funny" she thought it was a joke, still carry on her practice.

"What if I'm serious" with that he grip one of her wrist to make her stop practicing.

She spare him intense glare before reply his challenge, "Let's have it your way" she smirked then in swift move she applied some technique and that is how their second battle began.

The others just watch them having a match.

"Are you sure they are more than friends Temari-chan?" Naruto curious.

"I guessed so. Why not?"

"Just look at those two, is it couple normally do? Having a martial arts match?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Every couple have their own ways so maybe Sasuke and Sakura chemistry would work out through this stuff, whose know."

"O…yeah, you're right" he finally agreed with Temari.

Just like their previous match, Sakura end up losing to Sasuke again in similar position. Touch down on floor by him with her hair beautifully spread on the wood floor, same panting breath and same intense glare caused him to flashback to their last match. However, this time he able to loosen up and being more open about his feeling towards her attraction as they are more than friends now. With being on top of her, he takes the chances to caress her face with one of his hand. They are now looking eyes to eyes.

"Two points for me" he smirked.

"I would be better if you not interrupted me practicing" she glares.

_She is so beautiful, like always…_"You're so stunning" he stated in whispering tone.

"…Nonsense" she turn her head away from his gaze, blushing already appeal…_Stupid blushing thing!_

"It's true, in fact…" he lean down closer to her ear "This is the second time I realize about this" he returned to his position, kept on stare at her…_How adorable, it's amusing to see the way she blushed._

_Oh my, does it mean he admired me secretly before… _"Don't tease me Sasuke-kun" still not dared to look at him.

"I'm not"

"Saying those things, making me madly blushed" she closed her eyes.

He chuckled at her statement, "It's a crime to appreciate things about you…hm?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"The way you blush, make you more attractive" he interrupted caused her to gasp.

As Sakura remain her eyes shut, Sasuke lean down and place a soft kiss on her peck which caused her eyes shot open widely. She look at him, blush became more appeal.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whispered but she stress on her words.

"What? Can't I kiss my own girlfriend?" he smirked.

"They…they are watching us…can't you just…release me now"

"After I captured your lips-"

"Don't!" she interrupted.

Sasuke frowning, "You don't want to?"

"I…I…want" she sighed, closed her eyes back before continued, "But not here" she bit her lips.

"After practiced?" she nodded which then he give soft smile in return, "Hn. I'll be waiting"

Before both of them manage to stand, Sasori entered the class room and create a little chaos.

"Well, what you've done to my Sakura?" Sasori questioned, crossing his arm.

Sasuke stand up and reach Sakura hand to help her get up, "She's not yours" Sasuke stated coldly, glaring at Sasori like he was a prey.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

Sasori move closer to her, one of his hand motion towards her face, "Of course to see you cupcake" he smirked. Her eye widen due to her used to nickname is been mentioned.

Sasuke came forward and snatch Sasori hand to prevent him from touched Sakura, "What do you want?" his tone sort of warning.

Sasori smiled wickedly, "Isn't it obvious?"

With that statement, Sasuke almost lost his control as he grabbed Sasori shirt collar, "Don't dare to think about it!"… _I won't forgive you for hurting her!_

Sakura and the others who watched that intense situation had prepared themselves in case both of them get into fight so they will do something to stop them.

One of Sasori hands grip on Sasuke wrist that grabbed his shirt collar, "Chill dude, I'm not intend to pick up a fight here" he grip his wrist tighter just like to give him warning about something he doesn't know, "I have some words to talk with Sakura, not you" he continued.

"You-"

Sasuke was about to say something to him but got interrupted by Sakura as she place one of her hands on Sasuke shoulder, "Sasuke-kun" she stated calmly.

"Hn.?"

"Let me talk with him okay?" Sasori smiled to her statement.

"but-"

"Just for seconds"

Sasuke loosen his grip on Sasori, "Hn." After hearing her approval, she plants a kiss on his jaw to let him feel more secure. His eyes widen due to her sudden bold act which caused him to blush. Sasori fisted his hand while the others start to gossip.

"Temari-chan you're brilliant! Those two had given us enough evidence to prove they are together" Naruto sheepishly grinning.

"I told you" Temari smiled. Neji just being silent as usual but he is happy for Sasuke and Sakura.

They watch Sasori and Sakura having their conversation in distant because of Sakura request to fulfil Sasori desire of having a private discussion with her. Sasuke make sure Sakura will be on his gaze during the 'talk' to ensure Sasori not do nasty things to her, crossing his arm and lean at the nearby wall.

"What?" Sakura asked Sasori instantly after they had reached far enough from the others.

"I missed you-" he tried to get closer to her but she move backward.

"Don't" she interrupted, "If this what you want to tell me, then it's not worth it"

He smirked, "Are you with him now?"

She look at the ground, blushing whenever the topics involved Sasuke, "Y…yes" sighed before continued "Please stop after me" she sound like begging.

He chuckled although he feel irritated to her official confession, "What make you think I would?-"

"Please!" she interrupted again and looks at him in the eyes.

He smile devilishly as he had thought of some plan, "I would if you do as I said"

"What is it?" she curious.

_This would pull off the trick... _"Attend my party tomorrow evening at my mansion" he smirked.

_He's cunning, what did he actually plan? I don't feel good about this but I hope he keep his words this time!_... "Alright, you promised that you won't bother me again?" she frowning to trust him.

_You're mine Sakura, if I can't have you then there's no one can_… "Absolutely" he smirked, and then he looks at the others who still watch them from distant, "All of you are also invited!" he shouted. Before he left, he look at Sakura back, "Just now I hate to see you do something to him" he stared into her eyes.

"What?" she puzzled.

"This" he swiftly get closer to her and lean down to place a kiss on her peck. It's happen to fast so Sakura didn't have a chance to stop him as a result she just stunned and one of her hand hold her cheek that had been kissed. Sasori smirked at Sasuke before leave that place. Sasuke whose watch from far just manage to fist his hands and glare at Sasori. The others give similar shock expression.

SAKURA POV:

_Oh my…darn you Sasori! They totally witnessing this including Sasuke-kun… Great, what I'm supposed to do now…_

Sakura walk closer to them after Sasori had left. She just stands there without a word. Then Naruto who's can't stand the awkward moment decided to open his mouth.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat, "So…Sakura-chan what does Sasori meant about those 'inviting' thing?" he asked.

Sakura noticed that the Neji and Temari waited to hear them too as for Sasuke, he just stare at her deeply which caused her to be nervous and blush all of sudden, "Well, um… he actually invited us to his party tomorrow evening at his mansion" she look at the ground while replying Naruto question.

"O…okay, we'll be there right Temari, Neji and teme?" he look at each one of them, Neji and Temari just nodded while Sasuke kept on stare at Sakura and not giving any respond.

"Teme?-"

"Is that all what he said?" Sasuke interrupted by asking Sakura.

Sakura gulping, "Y…yes" not making eyes contact with him.

He smirked, "You're a bad liar"

She instantly look at him, "I'm not-"

"Hn." he walks away from them.

The others look at each other, and watch Sakura catch up with Sasuke from far.

"I smell trouble" Neji stated.

"Couple trouble" Temari agreed.

"Teme is jealous, I can tell" Naruto proclaimed.

Sakura run after Sasuke, she manages to keep up with him. She tries to comfort him, perform both act at the same time; walks beside him and talk.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called but he didn't give any response which pissed her off, so she grip one of his wrist making him stop from walks away again.

Sasuke glare at her, "What!" he said coldly.

"I'm not finished yet-"

"So you did lied to me" he pulled off his wrist.

She gasps, "That's not it-"

"Then what?"

She looked at the ground, "Aren't you coming to his party?-"

"No"

"Please go with me…" she sighed "He promised that he wouldn't bother me anymore if I go"

Sasuke softened a bit after heard her explanation, "Is that it?"

"Y…yes" she nodded as well.

"Why you let him kiss you?" he furious to know.

She instantly look at him, "I don't see it coming!" she wants to prove that she is innocent.

"Hn." He smirked, "Is your martial arts skills gone?" she looked to the ground back, didn't know what she should answer, "What's worst is you forgot about what you've promised" his eyes never leave her.

She startled about the last thing he said, she tries to figure out what does he mean…_Does he mean about the kiss on the lips that I told him I will gives after practiced?..._ She blushed suddenly at the thought, but she knows that she should take the risk in order to comfort him. So she put on her hoodie as she knows Naruto, Neji and Temari still watched them then she swiftly tip-toe, cupped his face, close her eyes and captured his lips for seconds. For the second time of the day, Sasuke shocked at her sudden bold act. She pulled apart before he manages to kiss back.

Sakura as usual will rather to stare at the ground than making eyes contact with him after kissing him, "I do kept my promised" she stated, blushing madly already.

He smirked, cupped her face and make her looked at him, "I want more" with that he claimed her lips, not giving her chance to protest.

This time she kisses back right away, wrapping her arms around his neck while he places his hand on her waist. As this is their second time, he makes it to the next step. He licks her bottom lips seeking for approval to deepen their kiss. She hesitated at first, but she gap her mouth a bit and let him do as he pleased. Soon, she tags along to have tongue battle with him. Neji, Naruto and Temari just too stunned to watch them having a full hot made-out session.

"My eyes burned!" Naruto claimed disbelief to watch this.

"You're the one who wanted to witnessed them do things that couple usual do, aren't you?" said Temari.

"He might not expect this from them" Neji stated. Naruto just manage to nod his head.

After they had pulled apart, Sakura tries her best to maintain her eyes contact with Sasuke and ignored how much she would blush about all of this until he said something that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"I love you Sakura Haruno" he whispered while caressed her face and smirking.

_Oh my, he said those words again. I still don't have the courage to say it… _She rests her head to his chest, "Me too…"

He chuckled, "You made me dying to hear those words"

"I'm sorry"

He wrapped his hand around her, "It's okay, I'll be waiting until you're ready because of your bold act today"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Minty: So how's this storyline goes? is it interesting enough? Should I update it?_**

**_If yes, do review and pm me ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Match, The Three Words

**_Here we goes, chapter 2 is updated!_  
**

**_Have fun reading :)_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS_**

**_but_**

**_I DO OWN THIS STORY PLOTS._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Match, The Three Words**

**The following day at school;**

Kyaaa…! All the girl student scream till their heart content as they watched Sasuke and Sakura made-out video which had been recorded by none others the blabber mouth Kaichou Naruto. As for the boys, they had figured out that Sakura is already taken officially and there would be no second chance for them as Sasuke would be their opponent if they have the intention of take away Sakura from him. The video is spread like a lightning bolt from one student to the others hence Sasuke and Sakura relationship is become the hot topic in Konoha High.

"You sent it to everyone?" Neji asked Naruto.

"No! It could be a mistake! I-I…I only sent it to Ino-chan" he claimed…_Ino-chan, what have you done!..._

"Great, that would explain everything. Nice job Kaichou" Temari stated, "You chose Ino out of all people in our class" she added…_What an idiot…_

"Brace yourself to face with you know who" said Neji.

**In class;**

"Dobe" Sasuke called out, "Care to explain?" he showed Naruto the video which he had received this morning while heading to school with Sakura.

"W-well I-I…teme" Naruto don't dare to look at Sasuke as his eyes busy searching for Ino…_I'm dead…_

"Well what?" Sasuke coldly asked. Sakura on the other hands remain silent in her seat, she covered in her hoodie and did not made any eye contact to anyone including Sasuke who's sitting beside her as she too embarrassed with what had happened.

"Teme" he gulp before continue, "Sakura-chan…teme, I'm sorry. I've only shared it to Ino-chan, I didn't expect it would turn out like this" he begged.

"Dobe" he sigh, "She's known as gossip-girl, you should use your brilliant side of your brain" he continued while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gomen…" Naruto don't know what else to say, "Sakura-chan…"

She sigh before respond to him "Mou-daijoubou, it's already happened" she looked at him and give her best smile to let him know that she will be fine soon. Suddenly, their intense conversation got interrupted as they heard a knock on their class door. It seems that Sasori and his gang had paid a visit.

"Guys let me introduce you to the currently hot-couple" Sasori clapped his hands as he announced.

Sasuke glared at him, sudden anger grew within him, "Get lost" he growled coldly.

Sasori whistle to Sasuke insult…_Man…do you think I would scared with your attitude, nice try…_ "You got emo problem dude" he stated chirpily.

Sasuke fisted his hands…_This dude really getting on my nerves…_ "You-"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura interrupted, one of her hand clutching his shirt, "What is it Sasori?" she asked him without making eyes contact…_Sasori, what do you want this time?..._

Sasori smirked, "I see…you gave me cold-greetings cupcake"

Sakura glared at him, "Don't called me that-"

"Chill…I've only came here to remind you about this evening" Sasori claimed, "Ops…my bad, I mean to remind the five of you aka the Martial Arts Club members" he smirked, "Don't be late, chop-chop" he continued before leave the class with his sarcastic laugh ringing through the hall.

SASUKE POV:

_Hn. I will sure to be there, you don't have to remind me as this matter related to Sakura. Sasori, you mess with wrong person and this time I will make sure it would become your worst nightmares. _

"Sakura" Sasuke snapped out of his thought once he heard Temari mentioned Sakura name.

"What is it Temari?"

"Have you planned what you would wear for the party?" she questioned her.

_Oh great…_ "Um…I don't think it is necessary"

"God…Sakura! You're a girl, it is necessary to actually think about that"

"But-"

"Think positive dear" she interrupted, "It's not Sasori you want to impressed, it's him" she pointing to Sasuke, then she get closer enough to Sakura, close enough for her to whisper to her, "You don't want to look ridiculous in front of him do you? It's about time to let him know how gorgeous you are" she stated, looking at her and give her a winked.

"Oh…" the only words that escaped Sakura mouth once she heard Temari advised.

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke who's can't figure out their secret 'talk' suspiciously look at each other and give a 'what' expression.

"I guessed it's time for _GOSH_!" Temari said excitedly, waving her hands side to side.

"GOSH?" the others puzzled.

Temari stand still, "Pfftt… forgot about I'm the one who's created those term…haha" laughing sarcastically before continued "Sorry about that, GOSH is actually stand for go shopping!" she grinned.

"O…kay, you mean right now?" Sakura questioned.

"Not now sweetie, after school session end for the day of course" said Temari.

Sakura look at Naruto, "Aren't we have training this evening like usual?"

"We have to cancel it due to this event" Naruto answered to Sakura question, then he continued, "Temari-chan does we can-"

"Nope!" she interrupted Naruto, "It would be girl's hangout ONLY-"

"Yeah right" its Sasuke turn to interrupted, he glared at Temari.

Sakura look at him, "Why not?" she asked while the others remain silent after heard Sasuke not approved to Temari suggestion and let the couple settle this issue.

He turns his gaze to her, "Is it safe? You…out there, without me?"

"Sasuke-kun" she smiled to his concern, "Mou-daijoubou ne Sasuke-kun, it won't be long" she hold his hand to make him feel more secure.

He smiled back, "Promised?" he raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for a confirmation from her.

She nodded, "Promised"

"Hn." he smirked, "I love you Sakura Haruno" he confessed in whispering tone which caused her to blush all of sudden and lowered her head from his gaze.

"Me too…" she whispered back…_Darn it, I still not able to said it out loud…_

He chuckled, "You adorable little thing" he intertwined their hand.

**When school session end for the day;**

As the guys are not allowed to accompanied Sakura and Temari during their shopping activities, so Sasuke decided to at least let them arrive at the mall safely.

"Sasuke thank you for the ride, don't worry about her okay" said Temari.

"Hn." he nodded, "I trust you"

Sakura smiled, she pulled off her belt and about to get off the car, "See you later-"

"Wait" he grabs her arm and swiftly plants a kiss on her lips for a sec when she turns her head to look at him. He smirked at her shock expression, "See you later"

Like usual she would blush madly, she nodded and instantly gets off the car. He watched both of them disappeared from his sight first before leaving. He just can't stop smiling as his mind kept on thinking about her cute reaction especially the way she would blush madly whenever he do something to her.

**Inside one of the boutique around the mall area;**

"That one is a steal! You should buy it!" Temari claimed after she saw Sakura done her dress fitting.

It was a strapless dress which simple yet elegant, white base colour which its length end reached two inch above her knees hence not too short with layered flow. There were also silver glitters and beads that located around the chest region portion. Sakura never dressed like this before so she would completely follow what Temari thought will suited her best.

"Sparkling red hair clips and those red ruby high heels would totally blow him away!" Temari convinced her.

"Are you sure Temari-chan?" Sakura is curious about her looks.

She nodded and showed both of her thumbs-up, "Absolutely!" she grinned.

"O…kay" she spun herself in front of the mirror provided before continued, "What about you?"

Temari showed off her the dress she had picked out while Sakura busy had her fitting; it's a red colour dress that would fit to her body with beads strap. Black high heels is just suited her well with those red dress.

**At Crystal View, Sakura house;**

An hour before Sasori event started, Sakura met Sasuke who's waiting for her in front of her house, leaning against his silver Audi Sport car. That evening, she looks so stunning which caused Sasuke to froze and stares at her without blinking. In fact, she is indeed look different, she dress more feminine this time unlike her usual school outfit although he always thought that she would look beautiful despite what kind of attire she would wear. Sakura make her way towards Sasuke; already blush as she noticed the way he stared at her right after she closed her house main door. Combination of Sasuke black colour tuxedo, white collar t-shirt, red neck tie and black shoes suited well with Sakura white dress and red ruby high heels. They are now right in front of each other, looking eye to eye;

Sasuke tug Sakura hair behind her ears then caress her face, "You did it" he continue staring at her.

"Did what?" she puzzled.

He smirked at her cute questioned look, "Take my breath away, the way you dress up this evening" he continued to smirk as he already notice her blush start to appeal.

She turn her gaze instantly to the ground, admired her red ruby high heels instead look at him, "Do you really mean it?"

"About what?" he tried to tease her a bit.

She growled, "Forget it" she walks away from him and precede her step to get in the car.

He chuckled then hugged her from back, he placed his hands at her waist which caused her to gasp, "I meant everything I said" he whispered, kissing her earlobe.

She shivered under his touch, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?" he inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair, "Sakura…will I hear those three words this evening?"

Her hearts skip a beat to hear that question from him, she closed her eyes, "I-I…I can't promise about that"

He began to torture her with trailing kisses from her jaw line to her open skin shoulder, "Why not?"

"Sasuke-kun…" she bit her lips, "We-we…should-"

"AHEM!" both of them startled to hear that voice and turn around to see where it came from. Scanning their surroundings and noticed that it was Naruto who's currently sitting on his bike wearing a tuxedo and crossing his arm. His presence made Sakura blush even darker while as for Sasuke he cleared his throat before voiced out;

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"The question is what are you guys doing here?" Naruto raised one of his eyebrows, "We should be at Sasori mansion aren't we?"

"Yeah…well, we-"

"Bla…bla…bla…, whatever your excused is we better heading there right now. Like, right now as Temari and Neji already arrived at Sasori mansion 30 MINUTES ago" Naruto stressed on his words regarding the time matter.

"Sure" Sasuke scratched the back of his head and begin to start the car engine and heading their way to the event.

**Sasori mansion;**

Once arrived at particular place, they noticed that it actually Sasori birthday event that takes place. High class decorations were everywhere; educated waiter and waitress are prepared at each table provided. Rows of different set of buffet from appetizer, dinner and dessert menu were set up. Arrangement of the fresh flower bouquets live up the event even more including classical music which filled up the atmosphere.

"May I see you invitation scroll Ms.?" the butler who's in charge to take care of the event guest asked Sakura.

"Well, actually my friends and I were invited without being handled any invitation scroll by Sasori" Sakura calmly stated.

"Forgive me, if I'm not mistaken you're Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes"

"Forgive me once again, its turn out the five of you were our VIP guest. Welcome, I should announce your arrival to Young Master Sasori. Have a seat" the butler bowed.

"Pleasure"

**A couple of minutes later;**

"Dang! This dude is sure something" said Naruto while enjoyed his appetizer. The others still don't have any appetite to taste any menus that were provided through the event.

"You won't stop eating, would you?" Temari questioned.

"Nan-dayo Temari-chan…aren't we supposed to eat here?" Naruto said, while Temari just rolled her eyes.

"You made it cupcake" Sasori stated, coming out of nowhere.

Sakura include the others glared at him, "You know why I'm here" Sakura said.

"Indeed" he smirked devilishly, "Before that…enjoys your evening, why don't you have a dance with your partner before leave"…_Just like what I had planned…_

Upon hearing to Sasori statement, Sasuke ask Sakura to dance with him. They get into the middle of the dance floor and let the rhythm move them. Swaying side to side through the classical music beats.

**Later that evening;**

"Sasuke-kun!" her breath panting due to running after Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!" she called out again, "Hold on for a sec!" she begged.

Sakura did not managed to catch up with him due to her dress and high heels that she worn for Sasori party. Sasuke, his ego is higher than his care side thus he ignored her completely and did not give her a chance to explain. Stomping his feet to his car and ready to leave. However, he does thought about sending her home safely as he remembered his promised towards her grandparents to take care of her. She opens the passenger door once she reached his car;

"Sas-"

"Just get in" he interrupted without looking at her

"Please-"

"Shut up! Just get in the car!" he raised his voice for the first time at her which caused her to gasp and do as she had been told.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

While Sasuke and Sakura in their world of dancing to the classical music beats, Sasori gather the entire guest attention by making an announcement which caused both of them to listen to what he intend to say;

"Beautiful day to all of us" he smirked, "As we all had gathered here, I hereby have something precious to share with all of you. It's a video of a person in my past that I treasured the most recently" he chuckled before continued, "I'm still treasured her till now, happy watching" he smirked devilishly at the end of his sentence.

Sakura start to had a bad feeling about what will happened, her instinct tell her something would goes wrong but she hardly can figured out about it clearly. Whereas, the others MAC members didn't suspicious a thing about it as everything seems to turns out well since they arrived at the event. However, the situation became intense when the video played on the wide screen provided in the open area of the venue takes place. The video is basically about Sakura when she's in the early of high school age; it shows how cheerful and optimistic she was.

Everyone who watched may figure out that Sasori is the one who's recorded the video as they heard the way Sakura mention his name 'Sasori-kun' throughout the video. Sakura seems had remembered about the video and she can't believe that Sasori still had them because she thought she had disposed all of his copies after they broke-up. Then she realised that Sasuke wouldn't please if he kept watched them so she tried to get him out of there;

Both of Sakura hands cupped Sasuke face to make him look at her, "Sasuke-kun we need to leave"

Sasuke saw fear in her eyes, "What is it?"

"Please, there's no time to explain it here" she begged

"But I-"

'I love you Sasori-kun! Sasori-kun I love youuuuu….! Sakura-chan love Sasori-kun a lots!' Sakura voice from the video is ringing through the stereo about her confession towards Sasori-kun which caused Sasuke unable to finish his sentence and focused back to the video that had been played. His hands is fisted and his jaw is tighten to watched and heard the way Sakura in the video spilled out over and over again those three words that he dying to hear. He closed his eyes to control his anger and jealousy from exploded in front of the crowd. Sakura realised about this, so she let her hands that cupped his face before to be on her side because she know it's too late to make him calmed after witnessing those.

Naruto, Neji and Temari ran out of ideas of how to help Sakura settle down this problem as they know it would be useless if they done anything because they noticed how mad Sasuke was. After that video had stopped, Sasuke calmly make his way towards Sasori, the bodyguards that in charge to protect their Young Master had prepared them-selves if Sasuke make any move which would hurt Sasori. Instead of punch Sasori in his face right away, Sasuke manage to control himself by challenged him fairly and legally;

"I challenged you to have an open martial arts match with me at MAC compound tomorrow evening" Sasuke gave Sasori a death glare.

Sasori smirked to his challenged, "My pleasure"

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

There's no single words came out from neither Sasuke nor Sakura in the car while heading to Crystal View to send Sakura home. His mood is still in unstable state so he doesn't want to take the risk to speak or look at her as he feared that he can't tolerate his anger which might cause her to upset even more. Sakura almost had the same thought as she figure out that it would be better for both of them to cooled down first especially him before discuss this matter again. Intense situation would not be the best moment for them to soothe out each other feelings of miserable.

"We talk later" said Sakura before she stepped out of his car and enters her house. Sasuke didn't say anything in return as he left right after she stepped out of his car.

SAKURA POV:

_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; I don't intend to hide anything from you especially regarding the matter between me and Sasori. Please, don't trust my past feelings…As for present as well as for the future, this feeling only for you. _

SASUKE POV:

_Sakura, forgive me…I don't purposely want to make you upset; please don't misunderstood about my attitude towards you just now. I will make sure the matter related to that bastard Sasori is done once and for all tomorrow so everything will be back as usual._

**The next day, in class;**

Although Sasuke and Sakura didn't make-up again after had a fight, they still went to school together like usual but the odd things is they don't talked or looking eyes to eyes at all. Even in class, they do sit beside each other. Neji, Temari and Naruto start to talk about them at the back of the class as Kakashi sensei had begun their next lesson;

Naruto tapped Temari shoulder, "Temari-chan…" he whispered.

"Nani?" she turns her head to face him, also whisper.

"You want to talk about them right?" Neji who sit beside Temari interrupted, he pointed his finger towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Shh! Lowered your voice and hands Neji!" Naruto stated, "It's about them of course, what else I would concern about"

Neji rolled his eyes to Naruto statement, sighing before continued, "You know…Sasuke had his way to settle down this matter"

"It's better for us not interfere this time" Temari added.

"But-"

"Stop talking, focus on Kakashi sensei" Neji stated calmly.

"But-"

Temari waving one of her hands to Naruto as a sign she don't want to pay attention to what he intend to say anymore. Naruto who's got annoyed, suddenly;

"Listen to me!" he raised his voice loudly, loud enough for the whole class to stop pay attention to Kakashi sensei and look at him.

"Uzumaki? Do you want to recite the poem?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Gomen…" he smiled sheepishly, "I don't know how to recite a poem" he grinned. Kakashi sensei just shook his head and continued his lesson while the others laughing to Naruto.

**During recess;**

"Teme let's eat-" Naruto unable to finished his statement as Sasuke suddenly stand up from his seat.

"I'm off for practice" Sasuke said calmly before leave the classroom and heading to the MAC place. Sakura just remain silent at her seat, she still don't have the courage to talk about yesterday event so she won't disturb Sasuke for the day until the match end.

Naruto looks at Sakura after Sasuke had disappeared from his sight, "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looks at him, "Mou-daijoubou ne" she smiled to Naruto.

Neji come closer to Sakura and patted her head, "You're just like a little sis to me, don't worry about Sasuke because he's know what he's doing" Neji received a nod from her which assume that she understand.

**Later that evening, at MAC compound;**

Sakura decided to be there early, she saw Sasuke works hard on his martial arts skills for the last time before braced him-self to face with his opponent. She just watched him from a distance in order don't want to disturb his training. However, Sasuke stop his training in all of sudden and stare at her deeply for the first time that day, her eyes widen due to his act. They just kept on staring; it's like a message that they missed each other badly. Sasori presence made Sasuke turns his gaze away from Sakura. The others who intend to witness this open match also had arrived. Naruto had been selected to be the match judge.

"Let's do this" Sasuke stated coldly.

Sasori smirked, "Have it your way"

"Winner claimed the prize" said Sasuke.

Sasori chuckled, "You called it, winner will be the new MAC school presenter and…" he grinned devilishly turns his gaze from Sasuke to Sakura, "Sakura will be the winner possession"

Sasuke hissed at Sasori last statement, "She's not a thing that anyone could easily possess damn it!"

"You bet…" Sasori glared at Sasuke back, "She's used to be mine before" Sasori smirked satisfied to saw Sasuke fisted his hands already so he decided to create more anger within Sasuke, "Remembered? Sakura-chan love Sasori-kun a lots!"

With that last insult from Sasori, their match begins. Sasuke had enough tolerated with his emotion and no longer can controlled it as he move towards Sasori in a swift move. Sasuke threw multiple punches but Sasori manage to avoid it. When Sasori tried to return Sasuke attacks, Sasuke able to block and twist Sasori arms. However, Sasori can break from Sasuke tight grips and release him-self from being touch-down. Sasuke then applied several techniques but it's failed to cause his opponent to lose which made him realised that Sasori also expert in martial arts just like Sakura. The match is heating up as both of them still able to face each other although the match already reached third round. The crowd became bigger from round one as they eager to know who would be the winner and become MAC school presenter.

This match breaks the record of Konoha High as its still won't last although it already reached fourth round. This round, Sasuke and Sasori seems to be lacking of stamina caused them to start panting. Their breath became unstable and techniques that were applied are lack of energy. The crowd cheered more loudly, some supports Sasuke while the others in Sasori side. Sakura, who watched this intense match from the beginning, start worried about Sasuke as he seems to be exhausted. Luck wasn't on Sasuke side, as he tripped all of sudden on to the wood floor when he wants to avoid from Sasori high kick. Sasori take this opportunity to stop Sasuke from make any movement by lock Sasuke arms to his back.

SAKURA POV:

_Oh no…Sasuke-kun, hang in there…you can make it! Please dear God, don't let Sasori win this match. Isn't there's anything that I could do to help him gain his strength back? He wouldn't please to losing, especially lose to Sasori. Come on Sakura, thought about something that would lighten up his mood. _

Sasuke struggle to release his arms from Sasori grips but he seems unable to do so. Meanwhile, Sasori tried to tighten his grips to ensure he would win this match. That moment, Sakura stare at Sasuke deeply. Tears already fill her eyes, waiting to leak any seconds. She hates to see the way Sasuke struggling for winning, a winning that would determine the right owner to possess her although she would not agree if Sasori is the one who would possess her. Just in the right moment, Sakura flashback to her memories with Sasuke yesterday evening before the event started;

'I love you Sakura Haruno', 'Sakura…will I hear those three words this evening?'… Sasuke voice ringing into her head and she remembered about how Sasuke dying to hear those three words from her. This thought gives her an idea of how to live up Sasuke spirit;

"This may work out" she whispered to herself. She looks at Sasuke again before closing both of her eyes and gathers her strength as well as stabilized her breath and heart beats. "Sasuke Uchiha I love you!" she confessed loudly through the crowd.

Upon hearing her confession, Sasuke and Sasori looks directly to her. Actually, all eyes on her. Sakura gain her strength to open her eyes and look at Sasuke. She smiled to see his shock expression.

"Sasuke Uchiha I love you" she confessed again, "Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun zillion times" she smiled while Sasuke smirking to her.

Just like what she had thought, that three words does made Sasuke became tougher than before. Sasuke manage to break free his arms from Sasori, he grabbed his shirt and tossed him to the front which caused Sasori to flipped and his back landed on the wood floor. Sasuke immediately locked Sasori on to the wood floor, caused him to be trapped and can't move anymore.

"Sasuke Uchiha wins!" Naruto stated, grinning. The crowd whose on Sasuke side cheered.

Sasuke smirked, "I win, so stay away from her" he warned Sasori who's still on his guard.

Sasori hissed, "She's mine-" he unable to finish his words as Sasuke grabbed his neck and caused him to chocked.

"As if" Sasuke growled, gave him death glare.

Naruto pulled off Sasuke to prevent him from kills Sasori, "Teme that's enough. We don't want anyone to be killed" he said, "Include this Sasori here" he added and rolled his eyes.

"Hn." he walked away from Sasori and made his way to his lover. Sakura noticed that Sasuke is right in front of her now. He made her heart races so fast and blushes madly as he stared into her green emerald eyes deeply.

"Sasuke-kun also loves Sakura-chan zillion times" he whispered. She lowered her head; don't dare to looks at his charming featured smirking. One of his hand held her chin and made her looked at him, "Hey…tell me again?" Sakura eyes widen to his question, "Please…" he smiled.

Sakura can't help but follow his request after heard him sort of begged, she closed her eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha I love you" she opened her eyes back after confessed then smiled to him.

Sasuke smiled back, "I love you too Sakura Haruno" then he captured her lips in the middle of the crowds caused them to receive woo from the crowds. Sakura kissed him back and ignored how mad she would blush to this as she missed him so much since their last fight.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**I'm not a grammar expert so sorry for those errors that you guys have detect,**_

_**and sorry for make this chapter short.**_

_**Please DO review! I may update next chapter if there's review for this story.**_

_**Thank you_ **__**Minty ^_^**_


	3. PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

I want to ask for forgiveness! This is not the story update (but I really wish it were) So here I want to let you guys know that I would not be able to update this story within a short period because my laptop currently in ICU stated and cannot be recovered easily –sigh-

I really looking forward to end this story quickly as new idea already popped out which made me so eager to work on the new story of SasuSaku ^_^

Hope you can wait till my new update about 'Mr. Emo Much!'. For your information, I did work on the latest chapter before my laptop system crashed ~.~

Please, please, please don't give up in following this fanfiction ^_^

With so much regrets of not updating in such long period,  
**Minty93**


End file.
